


On A Clear Day

by sidhedcv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew le aveva raccontato della sua ex moglie e di suo figlio solo dopo qualche mese di frequentazione e Belle aveva capito immediatamente quanto fosse stato difficile per lui parlarne: la guardava con quell'espressione quasi spaventata, come se non aspettasse altro che vederla alzarsi e andare via e sparire dalla sua vita. Lei gli aveva sorriso pazientemente, aspettando che finisse di parlare, prima di sporgersi oltre il tavolo del ristorante dove lui l'aveva portata e chiedergli se e quando avrebbe potuto conoscere suo figlio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Clear Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tra i tanti nomi del fandom per Mr Gold ho scelto Andrew #becauseofreasons /o/

A volte Belle ripensa a come si sono incontrati lei e Gold: si guarda intorno, osservando la grande casa in cui vive, lasciando che lo sguardo si soffermi su Neal che gioca tranquillo ai videogames e che si sposti poi su Andrew che, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, legge il giornale.

Si guarda intorno e pensa che quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta – ricorda quel primo incontro nella biblioteca con precisione, come se fosse successo solo da qualche giorno – non si aspettava certo nulla di quello che ora è la sua quotidiana realtà: conosceva Mr Gold soltanto per sentito dire e, non essendosi mai interessata ai pettegolezzi di Storybrooke, non era nemmeno lontanamente a conoscenza della storia della loro famiglia.

Andrew le aveva raccontato della sua ex moglie e di suo figlio solo dopo qualche mese di frequentazione e Belle aveva capito immediatamente quanto fosse stato difficile per lui parlarne: la guardava con quell'espressione quasi spaventata, come se non aspettasse altro che vederla alzarsi e andare via e sparire dalla sua vita. Lei gli aveva sorriso pazientemente, aspettando che finisse di parlare, prima di sporgersi oltre il tavolo del ristorante dove lui l'aveva portata e chiedergli se e quando avrebbe potuto conoscere suo figlio.

Neal ha soltanto sette anni e a Belle piace pensare di non aver impiegato nemmeno troppo tempo per conquistarlo e portarlo a fidarsi di lei: ride molto più spesso, ora, e quando non ride è semplice vedere quel piccolo sorriso tirargli quasi sempre le labbra; la cerca spesso, anche soltanto per aiutarlo a fare i compiti o per giocare con qualcuno –  Belle non ha ancora capito perché nessuno degli altri bambini voglia giocare con lui ma sta cercando di rimediare a questa cosa ed è certa di poterci riuscire col tempo – e sia lei che Andrew sono a dir poco entusiasti di come stanno andando le cose.

 

La prima volta che Belle si rende conto di desiderare qualcosa di più dal bellissimo rapporto che già ha con Neal non può fare a meno di sentirsi almeno un po’ spiazzata: non ha mai prestato molta attenzione alla questione _Milah è la mia vera madre, tu no_ semplicemente perché Neal non l’ha mai nemmeno accennato. Eppure è innegabile che a volte la sua mente si sia soffermata a riflettere su quello che il bambino pensa davvero – è stupido e insensato pensare che non senta la mancanza di sua madre, questo lo sa e l’ha sempre saputo perfettamente.

Dopo due anni che vive con loro, dopo due anni passati ad amare Andrew e suo figlio come mai avrebbe potuto fare qualcun altro non le sembra poi così tanto sbagliato sperare che il suo amore venga ricambiato anche da Neal. Non che il piccolo non le voglia bene, no, questo lo sa perfettamente: fino ad adesso le sono bastati gli abbracci e le piccole dimostrazioni d’affetto che riceve spesso e volentieri. Il punto è che sempre più spesso si ritrova a chiedersi se Neal la consideri davvero quasi come la sua mamma o se la strada per arrivare a questo grande traguardo sia ancora tanto lunga.

Quando questo pensiero la sfiora per la prima volta ha appena finito di preparare il pranzo per il compleanno di Andrew: il piccolo Neal l'ha aiutata con la crostata di mele e ora, mentre ripongono tutti i piatti nei cestini da picnic, Belle si rende conto che lo sguardo del bambino è fisso su di lei.

«C'è qualcosa che non va, Neal?» gli chiede gentilmente, chinandosi per poterlo guardare negli occhi nonostante lui faccia il possibile per evitare il suo sguardo.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio il ragazzino alza gli occhi su di lei e con un’espressione alquanto indecisa mormora qualche parola che Belle non riesce a capire subito: «tu dici che papà sarà contento?»

«Certo che sarà contento!»

«Ma è al lavoro..» ma Belle lo interrompe subito, prendendolo in braccio e pizzicandogli giocosamente il naso: «sarà più che felice di fare una piccola pausa per pranzare con noi. E poi oggi è il suo compleanno!»

E poi succede: Neal le sorride, le allaccia le braccia al collo e la ringrazia, bloccandosi su quella prima lettera – quella _emme_ così sospetta –, mordendosi le labbra prima di buttare lì un incerto _Belle_ e finire di sistemare il suo cestino.

Lei rimane in silenzio, indecisa se insistere o lasciar correre, ma la possibilità di dire qualcosa che possa farlo stare male –  Andrew le ha raccontato spesso di quanto Neal abbia sofferto quando sua madre se n'è andata – la blocca e la costringe a rimanere in silenzio.

Non è ancora il momento adatto, si dice, puoi attendere ancora un po’.

 

La seconda volta Belle è così immersa nella lettura dell’ultimo libro che ha portato a casa dalla biblioteca da non accorgersi della presenza di Neal sulla porta del salotto.

«Gli altri bambini non vogliono giocare con me perché hanno tutti paura di papà» mormora la voce di Neal alle sue spalle e prima che Belle possa girarsi il bambino è già scappato nell'altra stanza. Lo segue, nascondendo quel mezzo sospiro che premeva per uscire, riuscendo ad agguantarlo proprio prima che si metta in salvo al di là della porta di camera sua.

«Cosa vorrebbe dire che hanno paura di papà? Non mi sembra sia così spaventoso» Belle sorride contro la sua guancia ma Neal non sembra volersi lasciar andare a quella serenità che lei cerca in tutti i modi di infondergli.

«Perché ai loro genitori papà non piace. Dicono che ha fatto cose brutte».

«Tutte le persone prima o poi fanno qualcosa di _brutto_ , Neal. La cosa importante è saper perdonare e cercare di capire il più possibile chi ci sta intorno» è difficile affrontare certi discorsi con un bambino di sette anni, specialmente quando il soggetto è Andrew Gold. Sarebbe impossibile negare o tentare di nascondere certe sue azioni non esattamente _corrette_ , tanto più perché Neal, pur essendo così piccolo, le conosce anche meglio di lei.

«Anche tu hai fatto qualcosa di brutto, Belle?» le domanda dopo qualche secondo, la fronte aggrottata in un espressione di puro dubbio.

«Anche io ho fatto cose di cui ora mi vergogno, tesoro, sì».

«Non è possibile» Belle lo guarda senza capire e Neal distoglie lo sguardo dal suo viso, incrociando le braccia al petto e stringendo le labbra: «tu sei troppo buona per fare cose brutte».

Quando Neal la guarda di nuovo Belle è sicura che stia per dire qualcos'altro – qualcosa che spera con tutta se stessa, qualcosa che non vede l'ora di sentire finalmente – ma, contrariamente a tutte le sue aspettative, il bambino si zittisce, le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia e scappa via di nuovo.

La prossima volta, si ripete Belle, la prossima volta.

 

È notte fonda e Belle è la prima a sentire l'urlo spaventato di Neal: Andrew ha lavorato fino a tardi e la stanchezza lo porta a svegliarsi solo qualche secondo più tardi, quando lei si è già precipitata fuori dal letto per correre nella stanza del bambino.

«Va tutto bene, Neal, sono qui, è stato solo un incubo» lo rassicura subito, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui e prendendol tra le braccia, lasciando che si sistemi contro di lei come più preferisce.

«Mamma..» il richiamo di Neal sembra quasi istintivo e Belle non può fare altro che pensare che il bambino si sia _sbagliato_ , che abbia chiamato la sua vera madre – sarebbe del tutto normale, sarebbe perfettamente, assolutamente normale – e che ancora una volta, come tante altre, lei non sia la persona che lui desidera lì con sé.

È solo quando ormai si è tranquillizzato, rannicchiato tra le sue braccia e teso a ricercare tutto il calore possibile, che le speranze di Belle vengono finalmente ricompensate: «tu non te ne vai, vero Belle? Tu vuoi davvero essere la mia mamma e stare con papà?»

Belle rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, troppo emozionata per riuscire a mettere insieme una frase o anche solo due parole di senso compiuto, fino a quando non si rende conto che Neal la sta guardando in attesa di una risposta: «no-- no che non me ne vado, tesoro, certo che non me ne vado».

Neal pare accontentarsi di quella risposta che non soddisfa nemmeno lei – avrebbe potuto dire così tante altre cose, avrebbe potuto dirgli che è così felice di poter essere la sua mamma, che non desidera altro che renderli felici e vederli stare bene – e per qualche minuto rimane in silenzio, godendosi il calore e il conforto delle braccia della donna.

«Mi piace di più com'è papà da quando ci sei tu» bisbiglia il bambino dopo qualche secondo ancora, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di Belle.

«Che vuoi dire, Neal?»

«Non era così, prima. Era sempre cupo».

Belle alza lo sguardo e vede Andrew appoggiato contro la porta che li osserva con un sorriso – e mai, mai l'ha visto sorridere in quel modo, nemmeno la prima volta che gli ha detto di amarlo, nemmeno la prima volta che Neal è andato a dormire con loro nel lettone – terribilmente felice sulle labbra.

Neal sorride, Andrew sorride e Belle capisce che questa è tutta la felicità che cercava.


End file.
